PoT 100
by lustbader064
Summary: This is a collection of short stories dedicated to this authoress' favorite pairing, TEZURYO! First 7 chapters are posted. 1-Stern; 2-Softdrinks; 3-Chat; 4-Wound; 5-Violet; 6-Hypothalamus; 7-Chopsticks. Put your requests in your review! tnx!
1. Stern

**Prince of Tennis- 100**

**A/N: Okay, remember, readers of 'Nightmares' when I said I might make that fic into a series of other oneshots? I got this idea instead! Hope you like it!**

**#1- Stern**

Many people think that buchou never smiles and that he will never soften up. Many people think of the reason why I even went out with him in the first place. They said he wasn't going to be a good boyfriend for me and that our relationship would go nowhere.

But buchou did something that made them all change their minds and saw buchou like the best boyfriend that he is. Some angry rival school that we beat once before decided to take their revenge on me for pulverizing them with my Twist Serve. It wasn't my fault they couldn't dodge a ball that was heading for their face.

They ganged up on me because for them I seemed like the most vulnerable from all of the Regulars of Seigaku. They were beating me up pretty badly when the sempai-tachi arrived to save me. They got a good beating from the regulars and I could note on some point that my boyfriend was really, really, _really_ angry.

The other regulars scared the wits out of them and only a few had actually punched them in the face. Inui-sempai had forced-fed them with the new Special Revised Inui Juice Neo 4.0 and I watched on as the rival school died pitifully on the spot. They all thought that Inui was the one who made the most damage but when I was being tended by Oishi-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai, I heard them complain about buchou that he didn't even do a single thing even if he was boyfriend.

But that was where they were wrong. From what I remembered, the people who beat me up were around 30 and actually took turns in hitting me. Sempai-tachi only got around about 10 of them and most of them were actually knocked out by Inui-sempai's Juice. It was Kunimitsu who beat the crap out of the remaining bullies, using his godly karate moves on the bullies ruthlessly and severely.

That was the last time they talked badly of buchou seeing the many injuries the rival school got, they deemed him as a worthy enough boyfriend. But if that wasn't enough, Kunimitsu actually carried me all the way to the hospital and made sure that the doctor treated me well, making sure I won't get hurt anymore. He was gentle and caring, a side my sempai-tachi had never seen and it made them slack-jawed and embarrassed having thought of the captain as an incapable lover.

I giggled as I stroked Karupin's fur and Kunimitsu looked at me from the book he was reading.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked, his poker face remained intact but I could see sparks of worry in his eyes. Really, he's much of a worrywart as Oishi-mama is.

"Nothing, I was just thinking how severe you are at doing everything. Always so stern," I said, scooting closer to him that made Karupin jump from my lap to scurry of somewhere in our apartment and made Kunimitsu place his book somewhere else. I giggled again; he must've seen the look on my face.

"…that even I can't handle it when we play in bed…"

I couldn't remember exactly what happened after that but I did remember was that after it all, I lay spent and tired in Kunimitsu's arms after receiving the intensity of his love.

**A/N: There chappie one. On to the next!**


	2. Softdrinks

**Prince of Tennis- 100**

**#2- Soft drinks**

After Seigaku won the National Championships, the Prince of Tennis dutifully went back to America to continue the path of being a professional in the world of tennis, leaving his seniors and rivals in Japan. Many missed the prince because they would never again see his cocky smirk or hear his arrogant voice saying, "Mada Mada Dane". They would never again see his amazing tennis skills, the skills he achieved the time he surpassed them all. But the person who missed him the most was the one who had given so much to the freshman prodigy and from whom the prodigy had taken so much from.

Tezuka Kunimitsu gave Echizen his tennis, even if the price was too much to pay. It made the prodigy stronger than the others and now was even stronger than his own father. By the sacrifice Tezuka made for the boy, he was acknowledged by him as a mentor, a rival, an equal and to some extent a friend. If Tezuka had not fought Echizen at Haruno courts, Seigaku might not have been able to win the Kanto Regionals and the National Tournament and Echizen might have risen to become one of the top players in the world of tennis today.

Now, as the boy whom he had appointed as the next Pillar of Seigaku was millions of miles away from them, Tezuka could only sigh while he thought of his young pillar. Throughout the whole time he had met boy wonder, he suspected in himself the feelings of attraction towards Echizen. The way he would always hover over each of the boy's matches, watching him play always brought a sense of completion to his day. When one of the smirks the boy was famous at is directed at him, he could only stare with an expressionless face, ignoring the loud beating of his heart.

He regretted having not the courage to confess before the boy left for America and mulled over it ever since. Each night the boy would visit him in his dreams and he would be left wondering in the morning the taste of those luscious pink lips.

And so started his habit, observing that the boy had always drank that grape flavored soft drink, he thought that he would get a sample on what Echizen's mouth would taste like. It was a flimsy replacement but Tezuka had to tolerate.

After putting a coin in the slot, he pushed the button to select the soda can inside the vending machine. _Ponta._ The cold beverage dropped and he got it from the machine before pulling open the lid and drinking the fizzy drink. The liquid slid down his throat and he felt like it was being burnt by acid, the sweet artificial taste of grape was tingling his taste buds.

The honor student was never fond of such unhealthy drinks and wondered how some people liked drinking them. Just as he took a big gulp, he released a loud sigh before flopping down on the bench nearest him. The park was empty since it was nearing sunset and people were returning to their homes, he was the only one left.

"Is this how Ryoma tastes like?" he asked aloud as he threw his head back to face the orange sky, the unfinished can of Ponta sitting beside him.

"Heeh… I never knew we were that close buchou," a voice suddenly said from in front of him and Tezuka snapped his head to the source of the sound so quickly, his neck felt strained. He stood up in alarm because he was surprised and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Seeing the person in front of him, he couldn't find the voice to speak and stared dumbly at the boy in front of him with the smirk he always dreamed about. Nothing changed about him and he still seemed like the same arrogant freshman that entered Seigaku.

"Ryoma…" then suddenly realizing his mistake, Tezuka said, "I mean, E-Echizen… what are you doing back here in Japan. Aren't you supposed to be in America right now for a tournament?"

Boy wonder ignored him and proceeded to grab Tezuka's can of Ponta and drank from it before sitting on the bench the captain sat on earlier. His eyes were closed as he leaned his head back, "Buchou…"

"What is it Echizen?"

"Whatever happened to 'Ryoma'?"

Taken aback by his question, he chose not to reply and just sat beside the boy on the bench. Silence passed them and Tezuka thought it was going to remain like that for a while. Sadly, he was mistaken.

"Ne, buchou… you're stupid you know that?"

'_WHAT?!'_ Tezuka thought in his head. He was shocked that his kouhai who just came from America had returned to Japan just to tell him that the captain was stupid. It was totally unacceptable! He was about to reprimand the boy for his rudeness but the boy spoke again.

"If you wanted to know how I tasted like," Ryoma stood up from his seat and Tezuka was surprised to see the boy go to him and sit on his lap and straddle his hips. "Then all you had to do was ask buchou…"

The can of unfinished Ponta lay spilt on the ground but neither of the boys took notice of it as they were busy tasting and groping each other on the green park bench.

The only thought in Tezuka's head, _'Ryoma tastes better than Ponta.'_

**A/N: Like it? Then read the next one.**


	3. Chat

**Prince of Tennis- 100**

**#3- Chat**

Echizen Ryoma was bored out of his mind and it was too dark to ask his oyaji to play tennis, Karupin was already asleep so it was bad of him to wake up the feline so they could play and he read almost all of his magazines thrice this evening. So he decided to join the chat room Eiji-senpai had told him about. It was a ways in the night and he doubted that anyone would still be awake at this hour but he still tried.

He signed in as 'buchouNoKoibito' since he had a secret crush on their team captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu. He knew he was just living in his own little world that he was the captain's lover but a boy can dream can he? So what's the harm? He just hoped no one would recognize him.

When he got to the chat room, he saw that only a few people were online. Ryoma groaned in disappointment when it was just as boring as his night and was about to log-off when suddenly he saw a very interesting username. He double-clicked the name and typed in a message, hoping that whoever it was would reply.

buchouNoKoibito: Who are you?

When he thought that no one was going to reply, he almost signed-out but whoever was behind the peculiar username, replied.

myPrinceOfTennis: Shouldn't I ask the same of you?

buchouNoKoibito: Che… why do you talk like that? This isn't a normal conversation you know!

myPrinceOfTennis: It is impolite to talk rudely even if it is towards a stranger.

buchouNoKoibito: Keh… so what's with your name? Have a crush on the Prince of Tennis? His name's Echizen Ryoma, right?

Hoping fervently that he was wrong, he prayed to all the Gods he knew that this person wasn't another one of those annoying fangirls.

myPrinceOfTennis: …

myPrinceOfTennis: Yes, I do have a crush on him.

'_Guess it's just not my day…'_ Ryoma thought in his head.

buchouNoKoibito: Seriously?

myPrinceOfTennis: Yeah, what's with your name? Have a captain as a lover?

buchouNoKoibito: No, I just like him. He doesn't know I like him though.

myPrinceOfTennis: It's like that with me too, I feel your pain.

buchouNoKoibito: Keh…

myPrinceOfTennis: So what are you doing up so late? Shouldn't girls be sleeping at this time to get their beauty sleep?

buchouNoKoibito: Speak for yourself! I'm not a girl, asshole!

myPrinceOfTennis: Such rude words but my apologies, it's just that the idea of you being gay didn't occur to me immediately.

buchouNoKoibito: Huh?

myPrinceOfTennis: You like your _male_ captain, right?

buchouNoKoibito: Oh yeah… how about you? Girl or boy?

myPrinceOfTennis: I'm a boy.

buchouNoKoibito: Oh… going gay for the beloved Prince, eh?

myPrinceOfTennis: You could put it that way…

Deciding to up the stakes, Ryoma needed to know whoever this secret admirer was, the man was gay dammit!

buchouNoKoibito: Do you know each other?

myPrinceOfTennis: Yes, I'm his captain.

Ryoma paused typing at that as he took in the words that appeared on the screen. _Yes, I'm his captain._ It couldn't possibly… but, could it be…?

buchouNoKoibito: Tezuka-buchou?

It was a while later did the other person reply and when he did, Ryoma thought that he was going to explode from the rush of emotions that he was feeling.

myPrinceOfTennis: You know who I am?

buchouNoKoibito: uhm…

myPrinceOfTennis: Wait… Fuji, don't tell me this is your new idea of a joke.

buchouNoKoibito: I'm not Fuji-senpai.

myPrinceOfTennis: Then who is this?

buchouNoKoibito: …

myPrinceOfTennis: If you're not going to respond, I might as well leave.

buchouNoKoibito: Wait! Don't go just yet.

myPrinceOfTennis: …

buchouNoKoibito: Did you really mean what you said before?

myPrinceOfTennis: What?

buchouNoKoibito: That you like me?

myPrinceOfTennis: …

… Echizen?

buchouNoKoibito: I like you too, buchou.

myPrinceOfTennis: …

buchouNoKoibito: Hey you still there?

myPrinceOfTennis: …

buchouNoKoibito: I'm gonna sign off now.

myPrinceOfTennis: Wait.

buchouNoKoibito: Yeah?

myPrinceOfTennis: You're not Fuji or any one else who's trying to play a sick joke on me are you?

buchouNoKoibito: Would I ever do that to you buchou?

myPrinceOfTennis: Hn. Depends on your answer.

buchouNoKoibito: My answer to what?

myPrinceOfTennis: To my question.

buchouNoKoibito: What question?

myPrinceOfTennis: Will you go out with me?

buchouNoKoibito: Depends.

myPrinceOfTennis: On what?

buchouNoKoibito: Are we boyfriends now?

myPrinceOfTennis: myPrinceOfTennis-sends you a smiley 

buchouNoKoibito: Heeh… I never knew you could smile buchou.

myPrinceOfTennis: Brat…

**A/N: I had a fun time writing this!**


	4. Wound

**Prince of Tennis- 100**

**#4- Wound**

He had lost yet again, but the need for revenge was not present in his desires for now, as it had never been. When he fought against this person, it was because he wished to, not because he was obliged. Unlike the matches he haves with his father.

The tennis prodigy slumped in defeat as he was sprawled on the ground of the Haruno Tennis court while looking up at his dominator, the winner of their match. Tezuka stood proudly at his side of the court, looking at him with an unreadable expression before going beside him and tried to help him up.

"Echizen, are you alright?" he asked the boy while gently lifting him from the ground, his soft voice sounding alien to Ryoma for a while with it washing over him and lulling his senses.

"Hai, buchou," he replied, using the captain's tall body to support his own. His legs were still wobbly and shaking from their fight, the adrenaline rush having not yet faded.

Tezuka led him to the bench at the side and told Ryoma to sit down before he went of to his bag to get the first aid kit he brought with him. The boy protested that he wasn't injured or hurt or anything but winced when he felt the painful feeling on his bleeding knee.

"I told you to stay put, you'll aggravate your wound," the brunette slightly chided before kneeling in front of the boy, the first aid kit open and ready to be used. He pulled out a ball of cotton and a bottle of alcohol, wetting the cotton with the antiseptic before dabbing it slightly on the boy's knee.

Ryoma hissed slightly as the sting of the alcohol attacked his open wound so he gripped the wood of the bench to try and suppress the whimper that threatened to escape his lips. He tried his hardest to stay still so that his captain can clean his wound faster but it was taking so much to stay still, the pain was too unbearable.

"Tell me if it hurts," he heard the captain say but he ignored the older boy's command because he had his eyes scrunched closed and his concentration on lessening the pain he felt right now.

He didn't know what happened after that only that the stinging stopped no later and pressure was being applied on his injured knee. Ryoma opened his eyes to chance looking down into worried brown eyes that rested his big, warm hand on the other uninjured knee.

They locked gazes for a moment before it was the captain who broke the contact, bowing his head down to cover his eyes before leaning in to press his lips on the boy's bandaged knee.

"I'm sorry," Ryoma heard the soft murmur of the captain's apology and felt the vibrations against his skin.

"It was just an accident, Kunimitsu."

Tezuka raised his head to lock once more with golden eyes then he stood up from his position on the ground and grasped Ryoma's upper arms and pulled the boy closer to him, their lips meeting to mold in perfection.

**A/N: I don 't know where this came from...**


	5. Violet

**Prince of Tennis- 100**

**#5- Violet**

"Ne, Kunimitsu…"

"What is it Ryoma?" the brunette asked his boyfriend who was leaning forward on the library table. He was on Library Duty today and Ryoma accompanied him so he wouldn't be lonely. They were lucky that Tezuka was known as a responsible student so the librarians always left the keys with him when it was already the end of classes.

"Is violet your favorite color?"

Surprised by the sudden question, he asked, "What?"

"Is violet your favorite color?" the boy prodigy asked again.

Shaking his head slightly, Tezuka returned to his task of placing the books back to their respective shelves and sad with an incredulous voice, "Whatever gave you that idea?"

Ryoma crossed his arms and slumped on the table, a pout on his lips as he closed his eyes and looked like a lazy cat for a moment. "You always wear violet shirts. Even though you say your favorite colors are blue and green, the only time I see you wear those colors is when we wear the Seigaku jersey or back at the time you went to Germany."

He looked at the contented looking boy for a moment before turning around again, returning to his job, ignoring his statement.

"But you know buchou if I hadn't known better, I would say you're as much a diva as that Monkey King and the guy from St. Rudolph who Fuji-senpai beat."

The brunette whirled this time, successfully dropping the books in his hands in alarm and said, "WHAT?!"

The cat-eyed boy only smirked and looked at his boyfriend with amused eyes before elaborating, "When I asked them why they wore those colored shirts, they say that no other color is more worthy of their greatness, or so what the Monkey King said. The guy from St. Rudolph only said that it is the color for royalty."

"So what buchou, is that why you wear violet?"

"No," was the captain's simple answer.

"Then why?"

Seeing a rare smile on his boyfriend's face, Ryoma knew that it was one of those times that his lover would make his cheesy romanticist remarks.

And damn hell, he was right.

Going to Ryoma's side of the table, he pinned the boy under his weight as now both of them leaned over the table. Tezuka ghosted his lips over Ryoma's ear and the prodigy could only blush at the sensation of his hot breath. Both his arms lay on either side of the boy, preventing if he ever tried to escape.

"Aren't you glad that you're the only who knows that I like blue and green and _not_ violet… among other things, of course," his low voice sending shivers up and down Ryoma's body. A wandering hand settled on the front of Ryoma's pants, caressing the heat that emanated beneath the fabric.

"Pervert," the word that which Tezuka only chuckled at before having his way with the boy beneath him.

**A/N: Ehehehe... I believe in the idea that Kunibo is really a very-much-in-the-closet pervert (from 'Just Like Magic!')**


	6. Hypothalamus

**Prince of Tennis- 100**

**#6- Hypothalamus (Thank you, Mrs. Tamkin!- my Health I and II teacher.)**

Tezuka Kunimitsu for the life of him had always received at _least_ three confessions of love from different girls in a week. As usual, all of them were rejected by the stoic ice captain. Not because he was not interested. NO. Just not at the giggling girls that admired him. He had a hidden desire for the freshman rookie of their club, Echizen Ryoma. Since day one, Tezuka had his eagle-eyes trained on the boy.

He made sure to watch all his matches, be it just a practice match or an official match, the captain made sure to see them all as long as the boy was playing. He was not the first to admit that he was gay but the truth was, and still is, that he is in fact- gay.

Tezuka noticed his sexual orientation when he started to think about Fuji in a not so friend-like way. The genius was beautiful, yes and definitely talented and skillful. But for Tezuka, Fuji lacked something in him that made Tezuka, the moment he thought about his crush in such a way, think again about his feelings. Because if Tezuka was really serious about that infatuation then right now he and Fuji would be joined hand in hand staring googley-eyed at each other. But they weren't and Tezuka was having those kinds of thoughts instead about the golden-eyed freshman. He had similar thoughts with other people like Atobe, Sanada, even the captain from Higa-Chu but none seemed to hold his interest long enough like what Echizen was obliviously doing.

He squandered in his thoughts as he arranged the books he had in his arm. He was on Library Duty today and even though he was busy with tennis practice and Student Council meetings, he still managed to find time to do this job. It was lunch time and when Tezuka was about to return a few books in the reference section, he saw the object of his desires looking at some of the books with a sort of morbid fascination.

Clearing his throat before speaking, he called out softly to the boy, firmly but not loud enough for them to be scolded by the librarian, "Echizen?"

Mesmerizing gold orbs flashed to him and Tezuka swore his breath hitched at the sight. The boy turned to him and acknowledged his captain with a slight nod of his head before asking, "What are you doing here buchou?"

"I'm on Library Duty. What about you?"

Ryoma turned back to the shelves and seemed to scan the titles of the different books before shrugging in reply, "I need a reference material for my homework in Health."

Hoping that his voice wouldn't get caught in embarrassment, Tezuka offered, "Do you want some help?"

Ryoma looked at him again with those large golden cat eyes. The boy looked so innocent that Tezuka could just whisk him away right then and there and bring him to a private place. Just as Tezuka was having his daydreams, the boy replied, "No that would be alright buchou. It seems that you already have a lot of work to do," gesturing to the large stack of books he held.

He placed the books he had in his hands on the nearest desk and returned to stand fully erect at Ryoma's side, with what Tezuka hoped was a non-detectable eager expression on his face. "It would be of no problem Echizen. I insist."

The boy studied him for a while before shrugging again and Tezuka happily took that as a 'yes'. "So what are you looking for?" he asked.

Ryoma checked the upper shelves and his eyes lit up when his eyes landed on something on the topmost shelf. With his small hands, he reached for the book and almost fell backward because of his lack of balance but luckily his buchou caught him.

"How about I get it for you?" Tezuka said and Ryoma thought he noticed a hint of amusement in his words, as if mocking the boy prodigy for his short height. The boy only scowled and accepted the book that the senior retrieved with his godly height (for Ryoma anyway).

"Domo," Ryoma replied in his monotonous voice before turning on his heels with the book under his arm. However, a hand grabbed his wrist and held him back. He almost stumbled in his steps and glared at his senior. "What is it buchou?" Irritation was clear in his voice.

"I…" Tezuka couldn't find the words he wanted to say. "I… I… Ryoma, I…" the longer he went with this, the more irritated Ryoma became and tried to leave again only to be frozen on the spot by his captain's words.

"I like you, Echizen. I like you… with all my heart," Tezuka finished with a rather cliché statement. The boy looked at him passively from where he stood that Tezuka started getting worried on what his reaction would be. Would he be angry? Confused? Disgusted? And what was that?! 'I like you with all my heart'?! Yeah… smooth Kunimitsu, way to go.

His pessimistic thoughts were further pulled down when Ryoma shook his head as if disappointed. Tezuka was rejected! The brunette senior was about to leave with his broken heart when Ryoma pulled out of his grasp and instead pulled on the captain's wrist and led them both into a far more secluded part of the library.

Tezuka chose to keep his head bowed down, ashamed to show his face to Ryoma but at the same time was confused why the boy brought them here. Was he going to tell him that it was inappropriate for him to do that and at least was telling him here in this private place so he could honor the remaining dignity his captain left as he was his kouhai? But the boy said instead, "Che and I thought that you were supposed to be an honor student."

The confused brunette only looked at Ryoma in surprise. _'What?'_ When suddenly Ryoma stood on his tiptoes and pecked him slightly on the lips and said, "I like you too. I thought that you would have noticed earlier on what I felt. I thought that I didn't send enough hints."

Tezuka thought that he could die a happy man that moment but Ryoma said something that ruined the whole thing, "But I still can't believe an honor student like you would…" the boy trailed off that Tezuka can't help but asking in suspicion, "Would what?"

"That you would forget some lessons taught." With a cheeky grin, Ryoma said, "It's hypothalamus. Not the heart. The hypothalamus is responsible for our emotions. The heart only pumps blood in our body. The hypothalamus is actually the real reason why people fall in love, get angry or sad, and all those kinds of things." The boy chuckled softly at that and continued, "So it would be weird if you say you love me with all your heart when it's just an organ that sounds like a drum that sends red indigenous liquid through veins and arteries."

The senior stood there struck for a moment, only after a while did the fact sink in. He smiled a rare smile towards Ryoma and brought his new boyfriend close to his body.

"Then let me start again. I love you Ryoma… I love you very much."

"Aww… but I _love_ you from the bottom of my hypothalamus."

The two boys laughed their lungs out before the librarian came and hissed at them to keep quiet.

**A/N: INSPIRED!**


	7. Chopsticks

**Prince of Tennis- 100**

**#7- Chopsticks**

It was lunch time and the rookie of Seigaku's tennis team was eating his bento under a blooming sakura tree with his boyfriend at his side. Both of them enjoyed the moment of peace and calm since both their mornings have been anything but.

They were chatting with each other when Ryoma accidentally dropped his chopsticks. "I dropped it," he said in slight apprehension.

"Yes, yes you did," Tezuka said in an amused tone one would use with a child before standing up. Ryoma raised an eyebrow in question and asked, "Hey, where are you going?"

Tezuka got the fallen chopstick before replying, "I'm going to get you another set. I have another one in my locker," he said before Ryoma stopped him in his tracks. "Wait, it's alright. Let's just share."

The captain looked at him questioningly. Sharing utensils was like… a romantic thing in their book. The couple was not used to doing sappy romantic things and just eating under this tree, eating lunch together was about the most romantic thing they had ever done. "Share?" he asked dumbly, moving back to sit beside he boy again.

"Yeah," the younger of the two reached over Tezuka's bento and grabbed the senior's chopsticks. "Share," he repeated as he waved the chopsticks in the air, setting his dirty ones in the cloth that wrapped the lunch box. "Don't you want to? Besides, it saves the energy you'll use to get those new chopsticks."

Leaning back against the tree, he placed his bento again on his lap and replied, "Okay. Whatever you want, Ryoma."

The rookie just smirked at him before picking up an egg roll from the senior's bento and said quirkily, "Say 'ahh' Kunimitsu…" he lifted the food to the brunette's lips and the senior took it begrudgingly. Tezuka munched the food somewhat aggressively and said to the rookie as soon as he swallowed it, "You know Ryoma-"

Ryoma gave a 'tsk', 'tsk' sound as he wagged his finger in front of Tezuka's face. "Ah, no talking when your mouth is full…" he said mischievously and pushed another egg roll into the senior's mouth.

"Eat up, dear."

"This isn't funny Ryoma," he growled before the boy stuffed another piece of food down his throat.

The boy rookie only laughed at him before eating his own bento. The rest of lunch was left with a comfortable atmosphere.

**A/N: I think this is kinda... off?**


End file.
